jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roloxian212156/Review for supercars/hypercars
Ok so I'm going to do a review of all vehicles, but I'm going to review them at other blog posts. Here we go! 1. Lamborghini- Lamborghini is one of the best vehicles in the game. In my opinion, it's the most over powered vehicle in terms of price power. The Lamborghini has top speeds that surpasses even that of the Roadster. Lamborghini 35 seconds Roadster 36.5 seconds. At it's stock engine level it even BEATS the VOLT BIKE! Acceleration is also amazing, but not as amazing as it's top speed. Handling is very good at low speeds, but at high speeds when taking a 90 degree turn, it can barely turn. Off roading is not amazing, but not terrible either, it's about average. The braking power is decent. 2. Ferrari- The Ferrari is not really worth the price in my opinion. First of all, the Ferrari is slower than the Lamborghini, and second of all since the accel buff on Lambo, Ferrari has slower acceleration now. The Handling, oh yeah. You can just use the Model 3 for handling and brakes. Off roading is pretty good with high suspension, but still this isn't worth it in my opinion. 3. R8- The R8, I know, not obtainable anymore, but still. The R8 has a top speed that tops the Ferrari, Mclaren and even the Volt bike. The acceleration is just slightly slower than the Ferrari's. Handling is good, and brakes are good. Off roading is actually kind of poor, having worse off roading than the Lambo. 4. Mclaren- The Mclaren can be used for train getaways. However, it's not really worth the price. The Mclaren is great performance in general, but compared to Lambo, Ferrari and R8, the Mclaren is not very amazing, especially for the price . The Mclaren is about as fast as the Ferrari, and accel is slightly slower than the Tesla Model 3. The off roading is actually better than the Ferrari's and has great handling. You could use it for train getaways and show offs, but for price power this is pretty bad. Brakes are good though. 5. Bugatti- The Bugatti is very fast. I don't know why some people think that it's acceleration is terrible, it's amazing in accel, beating the Ferrari. The Bugatti is faster than the Lamborghini, and has a very amazing reverse speed, in fact the fastest in reverse speed. Handling is very good at low speeds, but in high speeds, it's hard to control, but when you get used to it, the Bugatti is controllable. Off roading is pretty much the same as the Ferrari. The Bugatti is the fastest obtainable vehicle, it technically recieved it's old title again. 6. Roadster- The Roadster is very fast in top speed and especially acceleration. This is actually SLIGHTLY slower than the Lambo in terms of top speed. Acceleration is incredibly powerful, in fact the best car, but the Jet Ski beats it in acceleration. Off roading is the worst when compared to all hypercars and supercars. This spins ALOT, but brakes could help you because the brakes are VERY powerful, stopping just about instantly. Handling is also very amazing, handles much better than the Bugatti 7. Torpedo- The Torpedo is by far the fastest vehicle in the game. It's extremely fast and it's acceleration is among the best in the game, out running the Bugatti in acceleration. It's unobtainable, but brakes are good, and handling is better than the Bugatti's. Off roading is very good compared to all hypercars and supercars. Category:Blog posts